


Our Last Hope

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Badass Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: The world of betas and alphas has been at ruins for 40 years because of a deadly virus. Nearly everything was wiped out. Bombs were dropped to lessen the infected, and the world population kept decreasing to where those who had survived started making small settlements. What was left behind-- stores, buildings, homes-- were looted clean. Everywhere, everyday, every second people fight for survival. But one day, a strange lone wanderer with a secret that could change the world appears.Eren, the first omega in over 500 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Originally posted on Wattpad ]]

Dead brown leaves crunched beneath him as he trudged through the woods. He could feel the heat of the sun beat down on him as he passed by multitudes of old, skinny and dark wood trees, only the slight breeze of fresh air whooshing past him every now and then helping him to keep going. It would be a few hours before night came so he needed to find a place to stay for the night and catch some rest. He ran a gloved hand through his brown locks as he sighed heavily, continuing his trek north.

Slung over Eren's shoulder was his two special katana's forming an X along with a small, worn out black backpack which contained his necessities like water, food, aid kit, maps and knives. He wore a small, torn brown denim shorts that ended just around his caramel thighs, a black belt, a olive green long sleeve off shoulder crop top which exposed his entire midriff, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of ankle boots with two buckles over each side. On each leg was a strapped holster for his two twin handguns which were for emergencies only.

Caribbean eyes searched his surroundings cautiously as he continued to walk past trees, the silence being broken by twigs snapping beneath his feet. He was able to spot a large, old building not even a mile from him. As he made his way through the woods, eyes darting here and there for any sign of life or danger, he noticed a foul smell that made him scrunch up his nose in disgust. As he drawled closer, it grew stronger, forcing him to cover his nose. It wasn't until he was at a clearing, where the woods ended, that he spotted a titan ripping apart a poor deer, which was still alive albeit suffering, blood smeared all over it's rotting face as it chewed and tore meat apart with it's hands. Guts and blood surrounded the titan and the deer as it continued to feast, unaware of Eren's presence 10 feet away from him.

A flicker of emotion crossed Eren's green eyes before he frowned, reaching for his combat knife in the back of his shorts. As he strutted towards the titan, he pulled it out, the silver of the blade glinting in the sunlight as he gripped it tightly in his fist. Once he was close enough, Eren pulled his leg back, and swung his leg forward, delivering a powerful kick to the Titan's skull, watching the head snap back and hearing acrack! then a thump follow soon after as it landed on the ground.

He kicked it once more, forcing it onto it's back and stood over it, his foot placed on each side of the titan's torso. He ignored the titan's snarl as he bent down to easily slice it's nape, blood splattering across the floor like paint. It's struggles seized, and Eren stood up straight, looking back at the young deer that was lying on it's side, insides and guts strewn around it. It was still alive, just huffing for air and Eren had to look away when he saw some of the intact guts move from it's breathing. Sighing again Eren headed towards it and stood there staring into the deer's wide eyes. The fear and panic in those eyes as they stared back at Eren made him grit his teeth tightly. It was either a miracle or a curse that this deer managed to still be alive. It was so young too.

Animals like deers and cows were very rare and were mostly seen around places with grass, shade and water. They were extremely valuable. Eren has seen many of them himself throughout his travel from country to country. While others would kill a delicious animal on sight just for a taste of it's meat, Eren would always feed them and sometimes linger enough to get them. He didn't know why but animals didn't run at a single glimpse of him. It was like they didn't see him as a threat like they saw any other human being. Eren was a different case. They usually ignored him or would stare at him until the brunette had to coax them to get closer so that he would gently pet it, showing it kindness. He had always liked animals. They were innocent creatures that didn't deserve to be slaughtered or used. So to see one all the way out here, in the dead middle of nowhere, under such extreme heat was odd. Perhaps it had been heading somewhere? He sighed through his nose.

He squatted down in front of the dear, ignoring the strong smell of blood around him. Slowly, so as not to frighten the deer any further, he reached out to touch it. It didn't react when he felt the soft fur beneath his fingers, stroking. It seemed to calm down some when Eren began humming a soft tune, closing his eyes and using his other hand to hold the blade of his dagger above the deer's head yet out of it's sight. He did not stop humming even when he ended it's suffering quickly, putting it out of it's misery. Yet when he pulled out his dagger from it's skull with a disgusting squelch, his humming ceased. He felt it dead still beneath his hand.

He slowly opened his eyes and exhaled, staring up at the bright sky as the wind gently brushed passed him, caressing his skin. For a few moments he stayed there, unmoving, before shaking his head and standing up. He then turned and headed off for the old building, leaving the bloodied deer's corpse behind. He made sure to sheath his dripping dagger away, and be on alert for anymore titans as he made his way through a large parking lot. There were some few old, rusty and broken down cars scattered here and there, large cracks in the ground possibly from lack of care or just because of the heat, and lot's of paper and plastic bags lying around. His destination wasn't far, a couple or so yards away and luckily there were no undead lingering about. But he doubted there wouldn't be any inside the building.

He kicked open two double doors, hearing them slam against the wall behind them as he headed inside. He slowly scanned the dark, dusty place. The place was huge and there were rows of shelves with large and small boxes, trash and empty cans strewn all over the floor. Other than that, this place must've been like a storage for resources. If Eren was lucky, he'd find food or some fresh water since water was hard to come by with all the infected lakes, rivers and oceans. There must've been more to this place since there was also two chained double doors on the opposite side of him. But first he would check for anything useful here.

Eren began to walk down aisle to aisle only managing to find three cans of fruit, and one water bottle. There wasn't anything but foam in the stacked and sealed boxes, sadly.   
Someone must've already looted the place clean long before him. Which didn't matter to him, he just needed to find a spot to rest for the night and then he would be on his way. He was about to head back out since it was getting slightly dark, until he heard shouts of panic and what sounded like a large crowd of growling behind the two chained doors. He froze, and looked over his shoulder at the metal doors. He furrowed his brows and contemplated on his decision. After more shouting was heard, though even more closer as if it was right on the other side, he sighed and turned towards the two doors. He reached over his shoulder and drew out his two katanas. He gripped them both tightly before swinging them down onto the rusty chains holding the two doors closed. The chain broke off with a loud _clank!_ and slithered to the floor with a thud.

Just then the two doors burst open and someone plummeted to the ground with a pained grunt. However Eren didn't pay attention to them because the next second a large herd of putrefying, snarling and growling titans were heading right towards him. With ease, Eren charged and swiftly began cutting down titans, two at a time. Blood splayed everywhere as his swords slashed into rotting flesh, splattering red across the walls, floors and his clothes. His movements were quick and powerful as he took titan by titan down. Not even a single scratch on him. Throughout his mauling there was a shout of "Look out!" and automatically Eren whirled around, his arm swinging sideways and his sword connecting with the neck of a titan that had attempted to bite him. It's head was successfully sliced off, and rolled to the floor by the stranger's side. By the time Eren had finished every last titan, the floor was covered in limbs and heads and it looked like a bloodbath.

He flicked his swords to get the blood dripping down from it off and glanced over his shoulder. A young man-- an alpha he could tell-- was sitting up and gaping straight at him with wide unbelieving eyes. He had two-toned hair and a sort of long face. _Like a horse,_ Eren thought in his head, though held back his snicker. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with smudges here and there, dark pants, and combat boots. He had a holster strapper to his leg though it was empty. Eren guessed he must've lost his weapon when he had gotten cornered by the herd of titans. There was a deep gash on the male's forearm with blood trailing down his elbow. When Eren caught his gaze, he heard the other take a sharp intake of breath.

Eren frowned at him. "You're injured."

The guy just blinked dumbly at him as if Eren was a god sent from above. He mumbled something under his breath though Eren couldn't make it out. Once Eren figured he wasn't going to get a response out of the stranger, he sighed heavily and turned around. He reached over his shoulder to put his two katanas away before kneeling down in front of the alpha. He smelled of musk and spice, something Eren never thought he'd find pleasing. Eren gently took the man's arm to inspect the gash, his fingers soft and warm against the alpha's own heated and rough skin.

"We'll need to clean it before it gets infected. It looks pretty deep so I'll have to stitch it as well." Eren said, and removed his backpack from his shoulder.

He let go of the man's arm to dig through his bag. Once he found his aid kit he began to clean the stranger's wound before stitching it carefully, ignoring the man's hissing and low growls. After that, he bandaged the man's arm. He looked up and caught the man's gaze again, hazel eyes staring right at him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Eren broke the silence. "What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head.

The alpha gawked at him before clearing his throat and replying. "Jean.....my name's Jean." His voice was deep.

Eren nodded and looked down. The palm of his hand was pressing against Jean's chest and he could feel the rapid heartbeat of the other. Slowly, he pulled his hand back although a bit reluctantly. Jean's scent was strong and clouding his mind, making him slightly dizzy. He sighed shakily, stood up and took a few steps back watching as Jean stood up on his own. They faced each other. Jean was taller than Eren, even though everyone was. Eren could still feel the other man's gaze on him as he stared at the blood covered ground.

"What about you?" Jean asked, clutching at his banaged arm.

Eren glanced up and shrugged, before bending down to put his kit away, unknowingly flashing his chest and making Jean blush. "My name's Eren. Eren Yeager."

As he slung his bag over his shoulder, he caught a red-faced Jean looking away to stare at the bloody mess of limbs, rotten flesh and guts behind him.

"Eren, huh? Thanks for...y'know." Jean mumbled awkwardly, motioning at the bloodbath with his other hand as he looked away from Eren.

Eren raised an eyebrow and smirked, adjusting his backpack. "Saving your ass?"

Jean grit his teeth and rolled his eyes, his blush gone. "Yeah that. Anyway, uh.... I have a camp, would you like to go? You look like you could use a place to stay. Plus, you've got pretty good moves, surely that must've worn you out."

Eren pondered for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he thought. He did need a place to stay, but could he trust this guy? Even though Eren just saved his life, he could never be too careful. It wasn't the first time someone has offered him a place in their camp. Eren had to be cautious about who he chose to go with. Eren was different from everyone else. He was an omega, while everyone else was a beta or alpha. He could heal, while other's couldn't. He had a goal, and couldn't stay in one place for too long. If the wrong people found out about him, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Though this guy-- Jean-- was completely different. His instincts weren't screaming at him to flee. If anything, Eren felt.... _safe_ in this guy's presence. He's never felt that before.

Eren decided.

"Alright." Eren nodded. He smiled slightly when he saw Jean perk up.

"Really?! That's great! C'mon, I got some of my friends waiting out back." Jean grinned over his shoulder as he turned and began heading out towards the doors Eren had came from.

Eren followed him closely. Though he was cautious about these 'friend's' of his. He still couldn't trust anyone. It was what kept him alive for so long. Other than his healing powers of course.

As they walked through the parking lot, heading for the back of the building where Jean must've gotten in, Eren noticed a few more titans lying dead on the ground. That wasn't there when he got here. He shrugged it off. It wouldn't matter anyways. He kept his hand close to his handgun strapped to his thigh as they neared the other side of the building. He could hear deep voices; all male, by the sounds of it.

"Yo, Marco!" Jean called out suddenly causing Eren to startle.

"Jean? Jean is that you?!" The sound of heavy footsteps running towards them caused Eren to tense.

A man with an eyepatch appeared in from of them. He had raven hair and freckles dusting his cheeks. He wore a long leather coat with gloves, dark pants and combat boots. He was also taller than Jean by an inch or two and Eren froze right behind them, watching the strange man- Marco, Eren guessed- bring Jean into a tight embrace. They exchanged a few words with Marco scolding Jean for running off on his own and making him worry and with Jean whining and complaining. Eren smiled. They seemed very close, and with the way Marco looked at Jean like he was his everything, Eren knew there was something going on between them.

Jean stepped aside and tilted his head at Eren. "This is Eren. he saved me from the group of titans and also stitched me up. He needs a place to stay so he's coming with us."

Marco's gaze landed on Eren whom stood a few feet away from them, eyeing him back with narrowed eyes. Then, a gentle smile broke onto Marco's face.

"Thank you for saving this idiot here," He said and took a few slow steps towards the omega, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you and you're always welcome back at our camp. You don't know how grateful I am."

Eren eyed Marco's hand for a brief second before taking it. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, but I don't plan on staying long." Eren said. Marco's hand was a lot bigger and much more firmer.

"Ah, really? You can stay as much as you want if you'd like--"

Eren cut him off with a shake of his head. "No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer but one night should be fine. Really."

Marco hummed and nodded. "I understand, " He began to turn and walk away, waving Eren over. "Well, c'mon the others are waiting for us!" He called over his shoulder as Jean caught up with him.

Eren watched them go for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and glancing down at himself. He grimaced at the bloody shirt and dried blood on his thighs. He would definitely need a bath.

He began to follow the two alpha's, his mind wondering off to the image of the deer's corpse.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _One day,_ he reminded himself.

One day.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren sat in the back of a old truck along with two other alpha guys while Marco drove and Jean took the passenger seat. He was cramped in between a freakishly tall dark-haired male who he has come to know as Bertholdt, and Reiner, a tall and very built blonde man. He practically had to sit on both their thighs in order not to be squished. Eren was at least grateful Marco had rolled down the windows, otherwise they'd all be suffocating from the heat by now.

Reiner glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye and grinned. "So how was Jean? He didn't give you any trouble while you were saving his ass, right?"

From the front, Jean glared at Reiner over his shoulder. "Hah?! What the hell do you--"

"No." Eren said indifferently and cutting Jean off.

Reiner scoffed and rolled his eyes, smirking. "Either he really likes you, or you put some kind of magic trick on him." Then his smirk faded, brows furrowing. "What're you doing out by yourself anyway? It's dangerous y'know, will all the looters and titans."

Looters were a group of people who had long gone lost it. They stealed, raped, killed and sometimes even kidnapped from unlucky settlements. They loved to torture their victims for pleasure before killing them off. Sometimes they even ate them. They were extremely dangerous and were scattered all over the place in large groups so it was better to travel with someone than by yourself.

"I can take care of myself." Eren said.

Reiner nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." Then he perked up. "Well, it'll be great having a new face around! You'll love 104th. Our camp has access to fresh water."

Eren turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't that make you guys a target?"

Reiner merely shrugged and looked out the window. "We can handle ourselves. We can fight off anyone as long as we have eachother, y'know?"

"Yeah. . ." Eren murmured before turning his attention back to the front window.

For the rest of the car ride, everyone was silent. They drove by abandoned old buildings, and broken down houses that once had families living in it 40 years ago. Titans wandered about on the deserted, cracked roads as the sun went down. Every once in a while Eren would catch a glimpse of dark figures moving inside the buildings they passed. His eyes narrowed into slits.

He would need to be careful if he ever took this road.

Finally, further away from the wreck of a ghost town, they came to a stop outside a six story building with brick walls surrounding the entire perimeter. Two rusty, giant metal doors loudly creaked, the sound echoing through the air as they were opened inward, letting Marco drive the truck in. Afterwards the two heavy doors slowly closed shut with a loud clang that rang loudly.

After Marco parked the truck, where several more cars were parked as well, just a few yards away from the gate, everyone began to exit the truck. As Eren's feet hit the rocky ground, and when he looked up, he was caught by surprise at the sight before him.

He did _not_ expect a place like this.

The six story building had electricity, which was rare and had long lights of green, blue, purple, and red curtaining the whole building like a Christmas tree with several neon signs, here and there. There were a few people with guns standing on the 15 ft high brick walls that guarded the entire building from the outside world. The settlements Eren had been to before had wooden walls to keep them safe. Even they didn't have a six story building or working electricity.  Eren was cut off from his amazement when Reiner's voice reached him.

"Welcome to 104th, Eren."

Entering the building, Eren wasn't surprised. Everything was neat and tidy, the walls had several cracks here and there but other than that it was a good place. Old faded picture frames hung on the walls, along with some nailed in blankets of all colors. It was as if they were trying to get rid of the plainness from the ancient place. Add a bit of color. They even had a worn out large red carpet with gold linings. There was a front desk straight ahead from the entrance with two stairs leading up to the second floor. The inside was just as kept as the outside.

Impressed, Eren was lead to the front desk where a short blonde haired girl sat. She smiled sweetly as they walked up to him.

"Hey, Krista." Marco waved with a smile of his own.

"Hey, guys!" Her attention turned to Eren and she blinked. "Ah, I see you brought someone back! Well nice to meet ya!" She held out her hand.

Eren only blinked, face apathetic as he ignored her. The beta frowned and pouted before lowering her hand.

"Ah, sorry, Krista, this is Eren. He saved Jean. He's also going to be staying with us for the night." Marco said.

Krista grinned up at him. "Ever the saint aren't ya, Marco?" She teased before walling out from behind the desk and motioning for Eren to follow. She wore a worn out dark blue jacket and ripped jeans with sneakers.  "I'll show him to his room," she pointed at the four males. "And Ymir wants to speak to you guys."

Jean sighed, "Great. She's probably gonna give us an earful for that stunt we pulled on her this morning." He met Eren's gaze before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, his face red. "And Uhm. . . I'll see you later, yeah?"

Eren nodded slowly. He didn't plan on getting attached to anyone anytime soon. After all, he had somewhere to be soon. Plus there was no use of making friends if he was just gonna leave them behind.

"Alright, come along, Eren!" Krista sang as she skipped up the stairs. Eren followed behind her.

As they were making their way up the stairs, Eren asked. "Why not use the elevator?" 

Krista looked over her shoulder with a surprised look before she shrugged, glancing back ahead. "We're working on getting it fixed but most of us don't have the skills, so. . ." She trailed off.

"I could take a look at it if you want." Eren offered. He was only helping.

Krista swirled around to face him, eyes bright as she clasped her hands together. "Really?! That'd be great! I'm so tired of all this walking up and down the stairs. . . " she whined, turning her head to pout. She was close enough to catch a whiff of the fresh, flowery scent Eren gave off. He smelled amazing.

Eren blinked, stepping back a bit. "Yeah. . . I could try."

Krista smiled. "Alright!" Noticing her sudden closeness, she laughed awkwardly, standing up straight. "Sorry." Then she turned and led him to the third floor, to a green painted door with a gold knob. "Well! Here's your room and if you need anything, you know where to find me!" And with that, she skipped away.

Eren sighed tiredly and stared at the door. He set his hand on the door knob and opened it. The room was small, but not too small, with dark green old wallpaper that was already beginning to peel off. There was a large bed up against the wall with green blankets and a empty bookshelf on the right side of the room. On the left, near the window was a small wooden table with a single chair. There was another door near the bed.

Walking in, Eren began to set his things down. He dropped his backpack in the chair with his weapons leaning against it. Walking towards the door near the bed, Eren peeked in and saw it was a restroom. A small one.

 _I could definitely use a bath_ , Eren thought as he headed back to where his bag sat in the chair. He began to dig through it, and found a large white long sleeve shirt. It was the only clean and intact clothes he had. He went back to the restroom and shut the door softly, begining to remove his filthy clothes.

Once he was bare naked, he bent over and twisted the handle, testing it. Seconds later, sure enough, hot steaming water began to torrent down into the tub. Delighted, since he hadn't had a nice hot bath in a while, Eren stepped in with a small smile. He sighed in content once the tub was full enough to submerg his whole body. He rested the back of his head on the edge of the tub, staring at the cracked cieling. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander off.

His goal was to head to Shinganshina-- or at least that's what the papers said. The only problem was that shiganshina was infested with titans, making it dangerous even for him. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to go to shiganshina. He _had_ to. It was the only thing that kept him going. He could've settled down anywhere, heck, even _stayed_ here but it wasn't his choice. Something in the back of his mind was urging him to do this. He couldn't stay, or make friends, because they would only hold him back.

Sometimes, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he felt lonely.

Sighing, Eren opened his eyes. There was no use in lingering around the tub, he would need some rest after all. So he scrubbed every inch of his body with the little bar of soap beside him, and began to scrub his hair, running his fingers through it. Afterwards he rinsed and pulled the plug. He waited until the soapy water was all gone before standing and stepping out of the tub, water trailing down his legs and arms.

He grabbed the purple folded towel hanging beside the door and began to dry himself. Then, he snatched his clean white long sleeve shirt, slipping it on. It was big enough to end just above his knees and hang off one shoulder, exposing his smooth glowing tan skin. He did not have any underwear but he didn't care. He turned off the lights to the restroom just as he stepped out. He drapped the used towel over the chair, before heading towards the bed and crawling under the blankets.

He was so exhausted, having not gotten sleep in almost two days. Once his head hit the soft, plushy pillow, he felt the begining of sleepiness overtake him, making his eyes droopy. He let out a tired yawn before he let his eyes shut completely.

_Emerald eyes shot wide open, blinking a few times, pupils narrowing before they frantically darted around._

_He didn't know where he was or couldn't recall the last thing on his mind. All he knew was that everything seemed blurry and bright, his head was pounding and his body felt sluggish and cool. It was very quiet. Automatically, he raised his fists albeit with a bit of difficulty, and reached out in front of him--_

_His palms pressed against something hard-- what was it? It felt cold and the surface was smooth. Sliding his palms around, up and down, left and right, Eren could feel the smooth surface surrounding all of him, curving just like a circle. It was like he was in a cylinder of some sort. Everything around him felt slightly heavy, pressing down on his body like--_

_**Water**. That's what he was in. It explained why he had difficulty moving around. _

_But how was he not drowning? Why was he in water? Was he trapped? What was going on? Where is he?_

_The more he thought the more his panic increased, heart beat picking up and he began to thrash, looking for an escape but all around him was closed off as if to keep him from getting out. Through his struggling, Eren managed to accidentally knock something off his face and then suddenly there was so many bubbles and he couldn't breathe. He ended up swallowing the weird substance around him, it was definitely not water, causing him to choke and struggle wildly, pounding at the cool surface in front of him._

_His head was hurting, like someone was repeatedly whacking his scull, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and begged for air, and though his vision was blurry he was able to make out what looked like large cracks in front of him._

_**Glass**.  He thought. _

_Immediately, something clicked in his mind and his body was moving on it's own. He kicked and pounded against the glass repeatedly, the sound of his fists thumping against the glass vibrating around him, striking strong blows until the the whole surface was filled with cracks. He could feel his body getting weaker, lungs burning and his vision more blurrier with each second but with one final pound of his fist--_

_Ssshhkk!_

_The glass shattered, and he felt himself being dragged down towards the floor along with the torrent of liquid, gasping for air. When he hit the floor with a grunt, he winced at the feeling of shards of sharp glass digging into his skin. He coughed and hacked, chest heaving as he laid on his side, hair plastered to his forehead, and light blue gooey substance sticking to his naked, trembling form._

_For several moments he did not move, taking the time to calm his racing heart and inhaling as much oxygen as he could. His vision began to clear just as his headache did though he still felt sluggish and slow like his limbs were heavy. On his arm he noticed the small cuts he had received from the broken glass were starting to emit steam and disappear on it's own._

_**Heal**.  The word automatically popped into his mind. _

_Was he healing? Is that normal? How was he doing that?_

_But now wasn't the time to figure any of that out. He had to find out where he was and how he got here._

_Groaning, Eren slowly glanced around. It was a dark, unfamiliar place with crumbling, stained grey walls. The air was musty and he could see dust floating around him. There were a few tables though they looked extremely old and dusty and Eren was sure that if he touched it, it would collapse._

_He hauled himself up onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling his way over to the closest wall. Using it as support, Eren forced himself to stand up on shaky legs, ignoring how his palms got dirty. A glance at his wrist caught his attention. Below the palm of his hand was small, black numbers imprinted into his tan skin._

**_343N15Y_ **

Eren's eyes shot open at the loud bang and muffled shouts just outside his door. Swiftly, Eren shot up and ran to his chair where both his katanas were. Snatch them up, he dashed to the door, yanking it open in time to see other people rushing down the halls. Not caring he was practically naked beneath the transparent shirt, he stepped out into the hallway.

"Eren!" A shout of his name and he turned his head in time to see Marco running to him, sniper in his arms.

"What's going on?" Eren demanded to know.

"A-ah, don't worry--"

"Who's worrying?" Eren said apathetically. Marco frowned at his tone.

"We've got this under control, a group of looters just managed to get pass our gates and walls but we're handling it."  
Marco said.

"And you think I can't? I'm not weak." Eren grit his teeth. Just because he was pretty didn't mean he couldn't fight. Hell, he already proved that to Jean.

Marco shook his head, furrowing his brows. "No it's not that, I mean-- what if you get hurt? There's so many--"

"I'll help." Eren cut him off and began to walk down the hall.

"Eren--!" Marco called after him and with a fustrated sigh, ran to catch up to the smaller male. 

If Jean wasn't going to be, then Eren was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Eren got outside, the sky was still dark and the wind had slightly picked up, making goosebumps rise on his bare skin. With both katanas drawn and gripped tightly in his hands, Eren glanced around the yard, green eyes narrowing in on the scene in front of him.

Gunshots, screams and war cries rang through the air as Marco's people fought against looters who had manic looks in their eyes; completely gone.

A feminine scream caught his attention and he snapped his gaze to the left to see a small raven haired girl with pigtails being pinned down, a looter above her, their dagger raised. Without thinking, Eren was already running towards them, catching the looter completely off guard. Eren swung his sword, piercing it through the looter's chest deeply, watching as it sank through them.

"Gahh!!" The looter cried out, coughing up blood.

Eren harshly yanked them off the girl by their hair and pulled out his now bloodied weapon ignoring the blood pouring out from the wound. He left them to die on the ground as he turned to the young girl who was staring up at him in bewilderment. "Are you alright?" He asked, nonchalantly.

The girl nodded quickly and smiled up at him, stars practically in her eyes. "Th-thank you so much! You saved my life!" Then, realizing her hero was nearly naked, her whole face flushed bright red. She squeaked in embarrassment, gaze snapping away from him as she cleared her throat. "Th-thank you..."

Eren nodded and looked up in time to see the bulky guy from before, Reiner, heading towards them.

Reiner arrived and knelt by the girl's side, concern evident on his face. "Are you alright, Mina?" He asked.

Mina nodded and looked up at Eren. "It's thanks to him!" She smiled sweetly.

Reiner patted her head as he said, "You should get inside then. Can't have anyone hurt."

Mina gave a firm nod and sprung up on her feet to head inside. Once she was gone, Reiner stood and turned to Eren. "Thank you for saving her. She's one of our only doctors. Besides Thomas of course."

Eren stared at him for a moment before looking away, about to head off. "You should be helping others not talking up a conversation." And he left with that, ignoring the alpha's response afterwards.

He managed to take down most looters single handedly and without much effort. It was as easy as slicing down titans. They never saw him coming and hardly got a blink of an eye before they were being slashed apart by his blades.

When he was finished, he stood over a indefinable body, his white shirt soaked with blood as he flicked his blades to get the crimson liquid running down them off. He glanced down at his shirt and sighed. He looked up and noticed multitudes of bodies strewn around. All of them being looters.

"Eren!" Marco's familiar voice caught his attention. The raven haired alpha was with Jean. Eren met up with them halfway and nearly startled when hands grabbed at his shoulder, clutching them tightly.

"Are you hurt?" Jean asked, his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. His eyes held true concern for the omega and for some odd reason, Eren felt himself melt in the attention he was getting.

He shook his head, removing the alpha's hands. Jean seemed to notice and quickly took a step back, face red. "I'm fine, Jean." Eren mumbled, his gaze not meeting Jean's but Marco's. "Is everything alright?"

Marco grinned down at him. "Yeah..." He trailed off. His tone was slightly.... Forced. As if he had something else he wanted to say.

Eren's enerald eyes narrowed. "What is it?" He demanded. When Marco hesitated, Eren growled threateningly. That seemed to shock the two alphas for they went tense and Marco was spilling out.

"U-uhm. It's just, there was more than there usually was. We've never had this many looters attack us in one night, so....." Marco glanced at Jean who sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head, looking at Eren.

"Something's up." Then he clenched his fists. "I was outside when the attack started. I was just doing my usual rounds when all of a sudden we were being breached on all sides. Front, back, left, right. Looters started climbing up walls like fucking spiders and the weirdest part was that they were aiming for the building...." His face turned serious and his full attention was on Eren now.

"Where you were in."

Eren wasn't surprised. He crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side, head titled. "And you think this has something to do with me?" He wouldn't blame them if they did. After all, like they said, they had never been attacked by such a large number of looters in one night. When they were, it was the night which Eren happened to be taken in. The looters were also aiming to enter the building.

Could they be after him?

Eren doubted it. Maybe the looters just got desperate or something.

Jean shook his head. "I'm not putting the blame on you." He said, sounding a built guilty. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He laughed nervously then glanced at the gates. "Oh and we're having visitors." He said, like as if it were something casual to say.

Eren tensed automatically. "Visitors?" He asked, voice cautious.

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

Marco spoke up after having his turn in silence. "The Survey Corps."

                              ~◈~

In the building on the first floor, Eren sat in a chair by the front desk with Marco and Jean hovering by, bothing alphas conversed in a conversation of their own. Eren was cleaning and wiping down his blades when the sounds of the two front doors of the building bursting open made him glance up, posture tense and eyes set on searching for any sign of danger.

"Jean! Marco!" A brunette screeched. She wore glasses and had a manic glint in her eyes and a crazy smile. She charged at the two alphas and brought them into a bone crushing hug, patting their backs quickly. "Missed you guys! It's been so long! How's everyone doing? Good I hope? Hey, I saw a lot of blood out there---"

"Hanji." A commanding voice said and Eren turned his attention to a large bulky male with blonde hair swept neatly to the side. His whole being screamed alpha and authority.

Eren didn't like it.

The blonde walked calmly towards them, nodding in a greeting at Jean and Marco. Then he froze in his steps, eyes slightly widening and Eren felt himself stiffen when a masculine, leathery scent clashed with his own white tea aloe and jasmine scent.

Sharp blue eyes met his and Eren held back a defensive growl.

Hanji seemed to feel the tension for she turned to face Eren, sniffing the air lightly before smirking deviously. "Well, this is interesting...." She marveled, eyeing him with interest.

Eren bared his teeth, deadly sharp and long canines on display while his pupils turned to slits. "Who are you guys?" He grit his teeth. He felt uncomfortable around the blonde alpha. He was intimidated and threatened by his mere presence. Eren just wanted to get up and leave and he _would_ if his brain weren't screaming at him to "eliminate any and all danger" before he could so much as turn his back on anyone.

Hanji held a hand to her chest and said proudly, "we're the survey corps my sweet dear!" She laughed and took a step back to ease Eren. Though that didn't help at all and only made him even more wary.

Marco turned to Eren and held a hand up. He smiled nervously. "Ah, Eren these guys just come to check up on us every once in a while. Nothing bad, I promise." He assured.

Eren cursed at himself. How could he be so stupid? He was practically oozing pheromones that screeched "omega"-- not that anyone would believe him. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, pupils turning back to their more rounded size and teeth no longer sharp. He relaxed but kept his hand close to the handle of his blades. If anyone noticed they didn't mention it.

"Phew! Now that we're all calm, why don't you introduce yourself pretty boy?" Hanji clasped her hands together, brown eyes shining with curiosity. 

Eren ignored the blonde alpha's gaze on him and calmly said, "I'm Eren."

Hanji laughed. "Hello, Eren! This is Erwin--" she pointed at the alpha and then to herself. "I'm Hanji. What're you doing here anyways? I've never seen you around the 104th community."

With boredom, Eren shrugged. "Just staying for the night." Was all he said, and ran his finger down the clean silver of his blade making sure Erwin got the hint.

He did.

"Ah," Hanji nodded. "Heading somewhere?" She asked curiously.

Eren's sharp and threatening gaze snapped up to meet hers and she laughed nervously, raising her hands in a reassuring manner.

"Sorry, sorry, pried too much?" She chuckled and lowered her arms.

Eren only glared before turning back to his sword, watching his reflection in the blade. His emerald eyes shined brightly.

"Hanji," Jean crossed his arms. "It's best if we don't bother him, he's pretty...uh..." He tried to think of a word but Hanji beat him to it with a smirk.

"Dangerous?" She grinned at Jean's flushed look. "Yeah, I could tell by a glance alone. He's probably as strong as Levi if I were to compare. If not more." She giggled insanely then set her hands on her hips.

"Where are they anyways?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced behind Erwin noticing the lack of his group. Huh.

Hanji smirked. "Well, he's right over--"

"Oi! Shitty glasses!" The slam of a door.

"There." She pushed her glasses up and looked over her shoulder with a wild grin. "Hello, Levi!" She greeted.

Eren looked up to see a raven haired alpha with stormy blue eyes at the entrance of the building. The alpha wore an all black attire. Black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off firm muscle, black pants tucked into dark combat boots. Two hand gun holsters strapped to both of the males thighs.

Behind him were six or seven others. Most of them alphas.

When the group approached, Eren watched them with cautious eyes. If any of them made a wrong move, his body and mind was ready to spring into action.

"Took you long enough Levi!" Hanji whined though she was ignored as Levi stepped up to them. But when he inhaled, Eren saw him tense. Cold eyes stared right back at Eren.

Hanji had been watching the interaction between them with extreme interest before blurting out at Eren.

"Are you an omega?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dead silent as all eyes were on Eren. The sudden attention and question had him scoffing and standing up from the old chair he was seated in. He didn't miss the way most of the alphas eyes shifted to his legs. It wasn't like he cared if they stared, after all he's been ogled once too many times throughout his encounters with various alphas.

Eren tilted his head, and stared right at Hanji who was looking back at him, waiting for an answer. Everyone else stayed slient. His lips twitched slightly. "And why would you ask that?"

Hanji crossed her arms and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She started, "Well, for starters you have a very alluring and peculiar scent. Something I've read that only omegas and alphas have. You're obviously not an alpha like most people here nor are you a beta, even if you may seem like it. If you haven't already noticed, most of the alphas in this room are affected by the unique smell you emit. Even I, being a beta and all, could smell you from where I'm standing. Second, you have a feminine mien to you. Especially for a young male. Now that's something we don't see everyday." She chuckled and slowly eyed Eren's figure, not out of desire but interest.

Then she met Eren's gaze and Eren couldn't help but stare back into her eyes. She was smart. Incredibly so. She continued. "So my conclusion is that you _are_ an omega. But, here's the thing, omegas started going extinct _centuries_ ago. The reason why is unknown to me and everyone else on this damn planet. Most people believed they were just myths but I took interest in learning about omegas and our dynamics in what little knowledge was left behind from 40 years ago. And you, Eren," She pointed at Eren. "Suddenly, you pop out of nowhere, especially during the worst of times," She gestured around herself. "With all the attributes an omega would have. So tell me, Eren, are you an omega or not?"

Not at all fazed by her discovery, Eren only sighed in defeat. It wasn't like he wanted to keep his status hidden, but there were people out there that wouldn't hesitate to hurt him in the most unthinkable ways if they found out what he was. He knew his scent attracted alphas from around but his threatening and domineering aura was enough to ward off any trouble. Well, there was no use keeping it to himself now that everyone knew. His only hope was that they didn't freak out and would leave him alone. His voice was devoid of any emotion as was his expression when he spoke.

"Yes. I am a omega." He admitted.

The room was silent again as everyone stared at him, most in shock and bewilderment. Then suddenly Hanji broke the silence with her screech of excitement.

"WOOHOO! I knew it! I knew it all along!!" She laughed hysterically as she bounded around the room. She then whirled to Eren with a manic glint in her eyes and drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Next thing Eren knew, Hanji was on her knees in front of him, pleading. "Oh, _please_ let me run some tests on you! You'll let me won't you, Eren?" She whined, tugging at his oversized shirt.

Eren scowled and took a step back from her, ignoring her desperate, reaching hands. He turned away from everyone and began heading for the stairs but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If any of you bother me, I'll slice you up to pieces and feed you to the looters as bait." He threatened, his eyes locking with Levi's.

The raven only gazed back at him with an unfathomable look in his eyes but broke his stare when a petite strawberry haired girl from behind him set her hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from Eren.

Eren whirled back around and headed up the stairs, the coolness of the stone stairs against his bare feet sending shivers throughout his body. He didn't listen to Hanji's pleads nor the calls of his name from Marco and Jean as he continued his way up the stairs. He didn't feel like lingering any longer around anyone. Right now, he needed a break.

When he got to his floor, he nearly ran into someone else. Luckily, he managed to step out of the way before he could be knocked back down the stairs. Glancing up, his eyes met pale green. He waved halfheartedly at the nervous alpha in front of him.

"Bertholdt." He greeted the blushing male. He hadn't seen him since they arrived.

Bertholdt stuttered out a small 'hello' before glancing away from him. Eren rose an eyebrow at his awkwardness. It was endearing and actually cute. Not that Eren would say it aloud or anything. That would be embarrassing as hell.

Just as Eren moved to walk past him he recalled something that made him pause in his steps and he slowly turned to face the alpha. He furrowed his brows as he avoided Bertholdt's curious and perplexed gaze, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He's never asked anyone such a question and he felt quite embarrassed. Timidly, Eren asked. "Uh, Bertholdt....." He swallowed nervously before catching the older male's eyes. "You don't happen to have a shirt I could borrow, do you?" Eren glanced up at him through his lashes.

~◈~

"Can you believe it, Erwin?!" Hanji laughed in glee as she clutched the blonde's shirt. She shook him violently as she practically yelled in his ear, "A real _omega_! Ohoh! I can't wait to examine him later on! Oh! I only hope he'd let me, I don't wanna be sliced into pieces after all." She whined and sank to the ground in disappointment.

Erwin sighed heavily. Ever since Eren admitted being an omega his mind had been a jumble of mess. As much as he wanted to interrogate the brunette, he couldn't. He didn't want to give the boy a reason to attack him. He already has enough on his hands with the looters and titans but for now, he wouldn't worry about Eren.

He glanced around a bit before his eyes landed on Marco and Jean who were conversed in a small talk, their back to him. He approached them, catching their attention. "Marco, Jean." He greeted with a small smile.

Marco straightened up, looked over his shoulder and smiled back. "Ah, commander. About earlier---"

"No one was hurt right?" Erwin cut him off, worry plastered on his face.

The young alpha shook his head. He briefly glanced at Jean before lookkng up at the blonde. "No, everyone is fine." He waved his hand dismissively as he turned to face the man. He debated in his mind whether to tell Erwin or not. He didn't want to cause Eren anymore trouble yet the incident from earlier was itching at him. If he told them, then it was possible they'd see Eren as a threat. So, he let it slide.

Erwin did not look nor move away from him. He was staring Marco down with skeptical, piercing eyes, as if he knew the alpha was keeping something back. It was making Marco nervous and he had to fight to keep from shaking under such a gaze. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, instead of calling Marco out on it, Erwin smiled albeit it was forced.

"Alright." He said and decided to change the subject. "Where is Ymir?" He asked.

"Fucking Krista probably." Jean muttered under his breath.

Marco gasped and whirled around to smack Jean on the arm, the alpha wincing at the hit. "Jean! Don't say such things!" Marco scolded and rolled his eyes. Erwin chuckled.

"Oi, eyebrows." A familiar voice called.

Erwin let out a annoyed sigh and turned around to see Levi standing behind him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The raven jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Are we heading back or what?"

Just as Erwin was about to respond, Marco interrupted him with a call, "Ah, Eren! Where are you going?"

All heads turned to the stairway to see Eren descending the stairs. He had changed into something new and cleaner; a large navy blue, long sleeve shirt that seemed way too big for his small frame and dipped low enough to show off his collar bones and a little of his chest. It fell just above his thighs and under the shirt was small dark brown shorts. He wore worn, leather ankle boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. Strapped on his back were his two swords.

When he descended the last stair, Eren made his way towards them, walking with a stride that screamed attention. The brunette stopped just a few feet away from them, not even acknowledging Erwin's or Levi's presence as he spoke,

"Marco, Jean. I'm heading out for a while but I'll be back soon." He said. It was possibly still dark out but he knew daylight would come in three hours or less.

Jean piped up, furrowing his brows as he stared at Eren's shirt. "Uh, is that bertholdt's shirt---?"

Marco kindly smiled at Eren and nodded. "Of course, Eren. Just, please be careful?" He regarded the brunette.

Eren stared at him for a moment before quickly looking down and pretending to wipe dust off his shirt. He cleared his throat, a small, faint blush to his cheeks. "Y-yeah. See you later." He mumbled, turned on his heal and as he passed Levi, he felt their shoulders brush slightly, for just a second.

He caught a whiff of a strong, clean, yet musk scent from the alpha before he walked away. He wouldn't deny that it smelled amazing to him and some part of him, a small part actually, itched to go over just to have some more of that addicting scent. Though he would not allow himself to do such a thing. He didn't know Levi nor did he want to.

Outside, Eren was heading straight for the giant gates when his name was called. He stopped in his steps, and looked over his shoulder. Narrowed, green eyes searched behind him until they landed on a blonde figure running towards him. He sighed and although he didn't want to wait, stayed where he was. He raised an eyebrow as they came to stop just a few feet behind, their hands on their knees as they panted heavily.

When they glanced up at him, blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and curiosity. A young boy, possibly a beta and around the same age as Jean with a scrawny body. He wore a loose white shirt and black pants with some shoes. His blonde hair was styled into a bob cut some strands clinging to his face with sweat. Then the boy smiled as he stood up straight, a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Y-you are Eren, right?" He laughed nervously under Eren's sharp yet cautious gaze.

Eren nodded slowly, then stared at him. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered but this boy was making it difficult to shoo him away. Eren wasn't sure if it was because his innocent look or something else, but for some reason the boy's presence wasn't bothering him.

Eren sighed and nodded, he turned back away and began to walking. Two guards spotted him and when he gave them a firm nod, the two metals doors were pulled opened with a loud creaky-groan that resounded through the air. He strode forward, ignoring the other boy who followed him closely. He really didn't know why he was following him but didn't question it. If the kid wanted to join along, it was fine by him though he wasn't planning on babysitting the blondie.

Once the gates slammed shut with a loud clang behind him, Eren's bright green eyes searched his surroundings for any hint of danger. It was quiet, and very dark, the moonlight from above casting a light blue glow over the cracked and dried grounds. There was a shift of clothes behind him and Eren looked over his shoulder to the nervous boy. He furrowed his brows and spoke, his voice soft.

"What's your name?" Eren asked.

The blonde's eyes shot up to meet Eren's. They widened briefly before looking down. "M-my name is Armin...." He stuttered quietly.

Eren blinked once then twice before looking away. He felt a urge to comfort the young boy. He pondered for a moment, tilting his head back to stare up at the bright moon and the twinkling stars in the night sky. The slight breeze of wind brushing against his bare legs.

 _You're not here to make friends._ He reminded himself but he found himself saying,

"Hey, Armin. Do you know how to use a gun?"

Armin perked up, a gentle and small smile breaking out on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

"A-am I doing it right, Eren?"

"No. You have to hold it steady, and you're shaking too much, relax will you?"

"S-sorry. . ."

Armin huffed, and willed himself to relax, tense muscles going lax as he held the handgun firmly in his hands. His eyes locked onto one of the snarling, several titans Eren had somehow managed to affix against dead, and dried trees. They struggled against their restraints, their hungry, and emotionless gazes locked soley on him and Eren. While they could've used bottles as targets, Eren thought it was best to use the titans.

Beside him, Eren had his arms crossed and hip jutted out as he waited patiently for Armin to fire, his calm green eyes on the blonde.

They had been practicing for a while now after finding a good spot with much space to roam around in. First, Eren had explained everything he needed to know from parts of the gun and how to wield one. Then the brunette spent the next few minutes instructing Armin and helping him through it, correcting him on his mistakes. He was calm and patient, answering every question and for that, Armin was thankful.

At first he had been a nervous wreck since he has never used a weapon in his entire life, always having someone protect him from the outside world. But it felt strange to him. He was holding something--- a weapon--- that could _kill_. The thought of ending someone's life had him shaking again.

" _They won't always be there for you,"_ Eren had said. " _You need to learn to fend for yourself if you want to survive in this cruel world. There will be a time where titans won't be the only ones you'll be using that gun on. Someday, someone else will be needing your protection too, Armin_."

Of course, Armin wasn't stupid but Eren's words had him thinking about his friends back home. How the others always protected him and saved him from being eaten alive on one of their trips. He thought about the friends he had lost over the years and how powerless he had been to save them. Their dead and lifeless eyes haunting him till this day.

He gulped.

Truth be told, Armin was terrified.

He was terrified of losing more people. He wasn't like the big, and strong alphas back home. He was just a weak and scrawny little beta boy who always ran from his problems and for years he's had to endure others calling him out on it. Calling him useless and titan bait. Even though Armin knew it was the truth, the words still stung.

But then Eren came along and changed that for him.

Eren was fast and strong, smart and beautiful, helpful and kind; Something Armin greatly admired.

Armin eyes trailed the multiple bullet wounds on the growling titan he had been previously aiming at.

_"Aim for the neck. Shooting the head will slow them down but it won't effectively kill them. The nape is your target."_

He let out a sigh, gripped the gun tightly and raised his arms slightly, aiming for the neck, just a few inches above the collarbone. It was difficult with the titan writhing and squirming around but once he managed to get a perfect opening, without thinking, he pulled the trigger.

The gun in his hand recoiled, and a shot rang through the air around them. He glanced up, eyes widening in surprise when they landed on the limp and obviously dead titan against the tree. Slowly, a excited smile broke out onto his face and he spun around to Eren who was smirking.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see, Eren?! I actually killed it!!" He laughed.

Eren nodded. "Good job, Armin. You're doing great."

The praise from Eren made him blush but a sudden new feeling had him whirling around and raising the gun again, blue eyes sparkling in determination as he aimed at the next titan.

Two shots rang through the air following along with two more dead titans. As he was getting ready to aim for the next titan, Eren's movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see Eren striding towards the rest of the titans.

Confused, Armin furrowed his brows. "Eh? Eren, what are you doing?" He asked. Apprehension began to settle in his gut as he watched Eren stop behind the one of the titans and slowly draw his sword from over his shoulder.

His eyes widened in realization.

"No! W-wait--!"

Eren swung his arm, slicing at the restraints holding the titans back, and one by one the snarling titans were set free and began to head in Armin's direction, teeth clamping in hunger and attention locked on him.

Armin took a shaky step back and began to panic, eyes wide in fear. His heart was racing in his chest and his eyes were darting back and fourth to the six hungry titans. "Eren!" He shouted in a plea, voice cracking as he was frozen in his spot from terror.

Eren emerged from the trees and crossed his arms, his expression devoid of any emotion. "You are not weak, Armin." He said loud and clear, making no move to help Armin in any way.

Sweat dripped down the side of his face as Armin trembled in his spot. The titans were getting closer and closer, reaching their bony hands out for him.

 _Move!_ A voice screamed at him in his head.

Shakily, he quickly raised his gun and began firing at the closest titan, though he was trembling too much and that caused him to aim for the titans legs and arms. The bullets didn't deter the titan as it kept heading for him, dragging it's feet across the ground and growling loudly. It was several feet away now and Armin knew if he didn't act quick, he was going to get torn apart soon.

 _Are you going to run away?_ Eren's voice taunted him in his mind.

Familiar lifeless, dead eyes flashed before his eyes and he grit his teeth, the sudden new feeling from before returning all at once but with more force.

Clutching at the gun, Armin straightened up, his sharp, and hard gaze locked on the titan as he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the titan's throat and he watched in satisfaction as it dropped to the floor.

Moving onto the next one, he started firing at each titan, watching as they slumped to the floor after having their rottened throat's blasted out.

Just then, unexpectedly, he was knocked to the ground with great force. He cried out as his back roughly hit the dirt, knocking the air out of his lungs and a titan was on him, snarling and clamping it's teeth at him as he tried to push it off him but to no avail. It was larger and heavier, pressing it's weight down as it tried to take a large chunk out of him with it's teeth.

Being the small male he is, Armin struggled furiously, heart nearly stopping each time it got closer to his face. He shouted in panic, "Eren! H-help me! I-I can't get it off!!"

Somewhere above him, Eren's stern voice replied, "Yes you can, Armin. You can do this."

His muscles were starting to strain from the effort it took to hold the titan up so that it wouldn't manage to bite him. His struggles were getting weaker and weaker until--

With a cry and sudden new found strength, Armin pushed at the titan's chest, successfully shoving it off of him. He rolled onto his side and was quick to pull out his dagger and lung at the titan just as it made a move to stand. He brought the blade down on the struggling titan's neck, dragging it sideways and cutting the head clean off. He ignored the blood that splattered all over his face and clothes as he panted for air.

He brushed his hair away from his face with a shaky hand and jumped when another hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and met Eren's approving emerald eyes. Eren softly smiled down at him.

"You did well, Armin. See? You had it in you. You just had to see it for yourself. You're _not_ as weak as you think you are. Armin, you _are_ strong and brave." Eren said. There was true meaning in his words and Armin felt his eyes began to sting, his sight getting blurry. He felt the tears before they rolled down his cheeks.

He threw himself at Eren, nearly knocking the shocked brunette to the ground. He wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shirt, "th-thank y-you...." He whispered.

There was a pat on his head, and then Eren began to stroke his hair, a small smile on his face. "You're welcome, Armin."

                               ~◈~

"So were you actually going to let the titans eat me?"

"Yup."

" _What?!?!"_ Armin cried, snapping his head towards Eren who ignored his outburst.

"Eren!" Armin whined, trudging alongside him in the heat. He was exhausted as hell from all the practicing and _very_ sweaty. His clothes were practically clinging to his body as they began to head back.

Eren was ignoring the blonde beside him when distant, hysterical laughter caught his full attention. Immediately he tensed up and froze in his tracks, eyes narrowing as they darted around his surroundings. Armin must've noticed something else was wrong too because he paused in his steps, nervously searching around.

He found his feet moving on their own, following the laughter as he paid no mind to Armin's hiss of his name. He was cautious and light on his feet as he headed down the road, the complete opposite direction he was supposed to be heading in.

Down the cracked and broken highway was a small, dilapidated building covered in dried vines--- possibly a gas station from before. It looked to be abandoned and on the verge of collapsing anytime soon under the sun.

As he drew closer and closer, the laughter continued but only got louder and it was coming from behind the building. He crouched down behind a wall, hidden from view with Armin following close behind him in silence.

He peeked his head out, and the sight before him made his blood boil in fury, his fists clenching and twitching with the urge to harm.

At least four people dressed in black surrounded a whimpering, and severely injured wolf, but it wasn't just any average wolf. This one was extremely large, with sleek, perfect black fur that that had the sun reflecting off of it. It lay on the deserted ground, blood pooling beneath it as it would growl each time someone jabbed at it with their spears or knives.

Eren grit his teeth in anger as they laughed, mocking the poor woof. One of them, an alpha female, spoke.

"How long do ya' think 'till it dies, eh vert?" She snickered, kicking at the helpless animal.

One of the males--vert-- shrugged and crouched down beside the wounded wolf, swiping out his knife that glinted under the bright sunlight. "I don't care how long it takes to die, I'm hungry." He huffed and just as he inched the knife closer, Eren chose that moment to step out from behind the wall.

"Eren!" Armin tried to reach for him but jumped back when four pairs of eyes snapped to the omega. He could only watch as their eyes flashed with carnal interest, looking Eren up and down.

The female was the first to step forward, a large ugly grin on her face while her dark eyes held no good intentions. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here, huh?" She smirked.

Eren growled. _Fucking looters,_ he thought in ire. Just by their clothes and behavior alone he could tell they were from those disgusting cannibal groups somewhere nearby. Now he was never one to attack first unless he knew they were a real threat to him but when it came to torturing helpless animals, it made him seethe in rage.

"Hey, vert! Whadda ya' think of this one?" She called over her shoulder, taking her eyes off Eren.

 _Big mistake_.

The next second a sword pierced straight through her stomach, ripping a pained screech from her throat as Eren pulled his sword back and kicked her carelessly to the ground.

Immediately everyone else was drawing their weapons as soon as they saw their companion hurt but weren't quick enough as two of the three shocked guys had their heads sliced clean off before they could even pull the trigger on their guns. Blood spurted out from their bodies as they slumped to the ground.

Eren stood over the two bodies, both swords drawn and blades dripping with crimson blood. His cold, narrowed and bright green eyes snapped up to lock with the last guy's own furious eyes.

Vert snarled and pointed his gun straight at a unmoving and unfazed Eren. "You fucker! I'll kill you, you fucking piece of shit!!" He roared and shot twice.

Easily, Eren was fast to raise his blades to block the bullets aiming his way, a loud _clang!_ resounding in the air as they made contact with the hard steel of his blades. Afterwards, he charged straight for him, his feet pushing off the ground and when he was close enough he swung both his katanas outwards--- slicing through his stomach and neck and watching as vert's body was slashed brutally into thirds. Blood sprayed the walls and floors like paint as the cut up dead man tumbled down.

Eren wasted no time in stepping over the body to get to the injured wolf. He got to his knees, uncaring if he got dirty at all, his brows furrowing in concern as his gaze traveled over the animal's weak form. The wounds were deep as more thick blood poured from them relentlessly.

Hastily, Eren grabbed his little bag and pulled out his aid kit. He softly cooed at the animal when it whimpered in pain as he dabbed at the wounds with his soaked rag. He didn't have the necessary items to patch up the wolf completely but he knew that if he made it back at the 104th building in time, the wolf would likely survive. It was already losing too much blood and Eren was fiercely determined to get it help as soon as he can.

Armin approached him from behind, wide blue eyes looking over the wolf in amazement and curiosity before looking towards Eren. He swallowed and asked in uncertainty. "How are we gonna get it back home?"

Eren didn't reply, as he sheathed his swords that he had placed by his side, putting up everything else and standing up. He then squatted down beside the nearly unconscious wolf and slid both his arms under it's belly, and with all the strength he had, lifted it, his muscles straining under the powerful weight as he managed to maneuver it onto his shoulder. Once it was over his shoulder, he let out a huff through clenched teeth, panting with exertion.

The weight added onto his back and shoulders was making it hard for him to move with the nearly twice his size wolf. It was very large and heavy that he had to fight the urge to just drop the animal.

"Eren!" Armin said in worry. "You'll end up hurting yourself! Here let me--"

" _No_." Eren hissed and Armin froze. "I...." He panted. "C-can do it.....we just need to hurry before I collapse under this weight."

Reluctantly, Armin nodded and sighed. "O-okay......let's go." He threw Eren a concerned glance before walking forward.

                               ~◈~

People stared, astonished and amazed as Eren walked through the gates with the large, unconscious and very rare wolf over his shoulder. In their eyes, it looked like Eren barely had to put any effort but to Eren, his muscles burned and tightened with each step he took, his body fighting to carry the added 200 pound weight so that it wouldn't crush his small body completely.

Once he was in the building, he caught the attention of Reiner nearby and the alpha was quick to hurry over to his side.

"Eren! What the hell---? let me help you." He said, not questioning the reason of why Eren brought back a wolf and when Eren gave a grateful nod, he lifted the wolf off of him, transfering it into his own arms easily.

Eren collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion, breathing heavily and his clothes soaked in sweat that it clung to his voluptuous form. His cheeks were flushed a dark red and sweat trailed down the side of his face and slender, smooth neck, slipping under his oversized shirt.

"It's.....injured..... get it.....help." He struggled to say through each breath. Surprisingly, Reiner understood and stalked off, shouting out someone's name and disappearing up stairs.

Armin dropped down beside him, and began to rub his back soothingly. It helped somewhat but Eren was so tired and his muscles felt stiff and sore from all the energy he had spent trying to carry that hulk of a wolf back here in more than five miles and in the extreme heat.

When footsteps approached them, Eren casted his eyes up and met cold silver-blue ones. The strange alpha from before.

"Are you seriously bringing that mutt in here?" Levi crossed his arms, disbelief in his eyes, and he glared down at him. His voice deep and smooth.

Eren grit his teeth and forced himself to stand with the help of Armin by his side. He stared at the man and said,

"You're here, aren't you?"

Then he walked away, arm wrapped around Armin's shoulder for support so that he wouldn't lose his balance and collapse again. He didn't care to stay and see or hear Levi's reaction and response.

Right now, he needed sleep.

 


End file.
